


Control, Blackmailling & Intense Manipulation

by Lovable_Leo



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Heavy Angst, I suck at writing, Manipulation, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, TW: this has manipulation and gaslighting so here's you trigger warning, This is set before the final showdown with dream, and life but we don't talk about that, had to add that cause i forgot lol, this is my first story be nice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:21:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29135466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovable_Leo/pseuds/Lovable_Leo
Summary: Ranboo is in his panic room and is found by Dream.Dream is his friend right?Friends don't blackmail each other.:)
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), DISGUSTING THEY ARE MINORS, Dream is a shit, Ranboo & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Ranboo & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), bruh i had to redo that tag cause i accidentally put the ship one, bruh the ship tag turned up first, no smut whatsover, some of y'all are NASTY
Comments: 15
Kudos: 131





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please give me tips and things you think will make the story better.  
> Don't be rude about it though.  
> This is my first story and i'm not sure if i'll ever finish it.  
> This is just for fun!  
> PS there's probably a bunch of spelling mistakes.  
> Also sorry if this was short i just wanted to get my idea out there y'know?

Ranboo didn't know where he was.

It's pretty ridiculous to not know where you are, he pondered, as he looked around the dark obsidian room he was in. 

He heard a slight sound. A slight sound of a certain disc.

No. He thought desperately. This can't be happening. THIS ISN'T SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN.

Dream was sitting at the edge of a cliff watching from a distance as the remains of the loyal citizens and their allies slumped around pathetically.

But as entertaining as it was to watch Dream wasn't here just to watch L'Manburg try to pull itself up from the dumps. Literally.

He was at this particular spot, sitting above a certain persons panic room.

Ranboo was certain he was dying. Or hallucinating so hard they made him believe he was.

The voice had been yelling at him for ages.

( In reality it had only been a few minutes but with Ranboo’s current mental state time wasn't really his biggest issue )

“ You need to remember “ and “ you helped Dream blow up the community house. “ Yep that one was the worst.

When Dream got to the panic room half the work was already done. Ranboo was passed out on the floor barely moving and whispering inaudible things.

Thats why he liked Ranboo, Ranboo would just make Dreams life easier without even meaning too.

Which was exactly his biggest fear in the first place letting him win.

Which made Ranboo so fun to play with.

He sighed and picked up the enormously tall Enderman Hybrid and took him to his base.

When Ranboo woke up, then the work would really begin.

ᴅʀᴇᴀᴍ ɪs ʏᴏᴜʀ ᴏɴʟʏ ғʀɪᴇɴᴅ

:)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the kudos!!! I never expected so many people to enjoy this!!

When Ranboo woke up he didn't remember a single thing.  
Except for forgetting things in the past and well THAT wasn't very helpful.

He observed his surroundings, he was in a room lying on a bed.  
It wasn't a very decorated room, just stone walls.

He felt pretty lethargic, he thought as he struggled to pull himself out of bed.  
As he pulled his legs out from under the covers a man in a lime green hoodie and a smiley mask came out of the stone wall

Ranboo felt immense panic flooding through him. Who was this man? What was he doing here? Why did he scare him so much?  
" Ranboo, your ok! " the smiley man said, his voice brimming with joy. " It's so good to see you!"

" Wha-no-who-ok " Ranboo stumbled, trying to find the words to ask what the HELL was going on.  
" Oh" the man said sadly, " your memory problems " " What? How do you know about that you-" he was quickly cut off by the green man.

" Ranboo, you don't know?" " All your friends thought you were a traitor, that you helped people destroy L'Manberg "   
" Wha- L'Manberg? Traitor? " Ranboo broke into a tiny sob.

"Shhhh, Ranboo don't cry " " but now everyone thinks i'm a traitor and I don't even know who! " Ranboo broke into desperate wails.  
" It's ok " the man said soothingly, " I protected you, I rescued you from the execution " the green man stated, a little more sternly this time.

" I tried to make them put it off but they wouldn't listen, I betrayed my other friends for you Ranboo"  
" I don't even know who you are "

" Oh " the man voiced, fixing his mask.  
" Im Dream "

" Im Ranboo"

" I know " Dream chuckled quietly.

Ranboo didn't know if he should trust him yet, but if he had no one left than it couldn't hurt, right?

Dream watched as the boy though it over, " Oh Ranboo " he thought, it could.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLOOOOOOOOOOO  
> I AM BACK   
> THANK YOU SO MUCH EVERYONE WHO COMMENTED, GAVE KUDOS AND EVERYTHING!!!!

Phil was getting worried.  
The first day he thought Ranboo was just out on an errand.  
The second day he thought maybe he was having a sleepover with Tubbo.  
The third day he didn't know what to think.

Ranboo had been gone for FOUR WHOLE DAYS.  
Now if this was anyone else than he wouldn't be that worried.  
It was usual for Techno to leave for a couple days and come back.

But things were different with Ranboo.  
When he first saw Ranboo he reminded him so much of Wilbur it hurt.  
He didn't know what the HELL was going on with him, with his half responses, and garbled half-truths.

Phil knew when someone was lying.  
That's what having kids did to you, gave you an excruciatingly painful moral compass and too much compassion to deal with.

Now it was probably nothing, Phil ventured, but there was a certain feeling in his stomach that told him that something very eerie was happening right now.

He hadn’t seen Dream in a while, but he almost never saw him on a normal basis anyways.  
He had started coming regularly for a while but abruptly stopped.

He remembered Ranboo’s mental state during those visits, Dream never really talked to Ranboo other than a polite hello but what those did to Ranboo, Phil shuddered as he remembered Ranboo staying in his shack all day just mumbling to himself.

Dream couldn’t have done this, could he?

He sighed, took out his communicator, passed through all the worried parent messages and in between Techno and Tubbo was Tommyinnit.

Phil and Tommy hadn’t exactly left on the best terms, Phil concluded, but Tommy would surely put away their conflicts and fights for his friend right.

Phil clicked on his son’s name and wrote: Have you seen Ranboo? He hasn’t been at his shack in a while.

Phil sighed and walked back to Techno’s home.


End file.
